


Running is Good For You, Right?

by Avidreader6



Series: Running is Good for You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dean's nerdy taste in movies, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, literally running into one another, while running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is home from school for the summer, and after realising just about all of his friends stayed at school, he has to find something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and just would not leave me alone until I wrote it. So here is some fun, happy destiel while I work on Steadfast Tin Bucky and my other fairytales.

Dean Winchester was home for the summer. He’d just finished his freshman year at Kansas State and he was glad for a break. He unpacked and looked around his childhood room smiling. It was good to be home, even if Benny had decided to stay on campus for “summer classes”. Dean had laughed for a full minute at his friend’s excuse. He knew Benny was staying for his girl, afraid she’d find someone better if he were to leave with Dean. Dean had just patted him on the back and wished him luck before heading out to his car. 

It was going to be a good summer. Bobby had given him a job at his salvage shop and Dean was ready to put some of his new engineering skills to use. He had also missed his little brother, who wasn’t so little anymore. Somehow in the span of a few months, Sam had gone from a cute, little nerd, to a giant, broad shouldered nerd . Sam had not missed Dean as much and preferred spending his time with his new girlfriend Jess. 

The idea of a girlfriend had not even popped up on Dean’s radar this year. He wanted to do well in the engineering program and prove he was smart enough to have made it into the best program in the state. That’s not to say he had not noticed the pretty girls. He had certainly noticed. It was impossible not to, they were everywhere. Dean couldn’t walk to class without noticing someone, but other than some hungry looks and flirting, he hadn’t pursued anyone.

A few weeks into the summer and Dean was bored. Once he finished at Bobby’s there was absolutely nothing to do. Sam spent every spare moment at Jess’s house and most of his friends had chosen not to come home for the summer. Not that he could blame them, small towns in Kansas were notorious for having little to entertain people his age. So in an effort to do something, Dean began jogging in the woods that ran behind his house.

At first, it had been awful. Dean was not out of shape, but he was not built for long distance running. He had always preferred weights and boxing to the treadmill. As time went by he was able to run further and last longer. He had a good routine going until one day when he was startled by the presence of someone else running in the woods with him. He didn’t know where they were, but Dean found he was very aware of the fact that he was not alone. He was so distracted by this, that he was not paying attention and they ran into each other, literally, and ended up in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground.

Dean sat up, intent on giving the guy a piece of his mind, but all thought stopped as the sight of big, cobalt eyes and messy black hair. “Um...I’m sorry, man. Wasn’t payin’ attention.”

The blue eyed boy smiled and stood, holding out his hand for Dean to take. “It’s no trouble. I was not paying attention either.” He looked down at Dean closely and tipped his head to the side. “You’re Dean Winchester, right?”

“Yes.” Dean didn’t know how the kid knew him, he looked young, so maybe he was a friend of Sam’s? 

“I’m Castiel. I’m friends with Charlie. She’s told me about you.”

Dean was relieved. Friends with Charlie meant they were the same age. “Great! How's Charlie?”

Castiel pulled Dean up off the ground and when Dean went to take a step, but putting weight on his left ankle turned out to a bad idea. “Ow! Dammit!”

Castiel was back at his side in a second and took his arm, putting it around his shoulders. “She is fine. Is it your ankle?”

Dean winced as they hobbled over to a fallen tree and took a seat. “Yeah. I think I twisted it when we fell.”

The other boy looked stricken and a little guilty. “I’m so sorry, Dean! This is all my fault.”

“Hey. None of that. We ran into each other. No need for blame. I’ll be alright, Cas.”

Castiel blushed, no one had ever given him a nickname before. “Can, can I help you get home? I’m parked just a little ways away. I think together we can get there shortly.”

“As much as I’d like that Cas, my house is right through those trees. Mind just helping me limp over?”

“Of course not. I’d be glad to help.”

“Good. And maybe, if you wanted, you could hang out a little. You know, catch your breath. Once my mom gets home, she could give you a ride to your car.” Dean wanted to smack himself for how pathetic he sounded, but he really wanted to get to know Cas better. Any friend of Charlie’s was good people.

Cas smiled at him and Dean felt a flutter of something in his stomach. “I’d like that, Dean.”

It was slow going, but they eventually made it to the house. On their walk, they talked and Dean found Cas more and more interesting. Like Dean, he had come home from school to find most of his friends had stayed on campus, including Charlie. Cas had three brothers, all older, and only one of them was home.

“I love Gabriel, I do, he can just be a bit much.”

Dean laughed. “I think Sam probably says the same about me.”

When they reached the house, Cas set Dean on the couch with his ankle propped up and went to find some ice. Dean found he missed the warm strength of the other boy. Before his mind could travel much further down the path of what that all meant, Cas came back with a bag of peas.

“No ice. But these should help.” He laid the frozen vegetables over Dean’s ankle. Dean yelped at the sudden cold and Cas just rolled his eyes before coming to sit next to Dean on the couch.

They continued to talk and get to know one another until Dean’s mother came home. They were both completely oblivious to the fact that they had a large couch and chairs to spread out on. Instead, they were side by side on the couch, close enough that they were touching from shoulder to knee. Mary Winchester just took one look at the two boys and smiled. It was past time Dean found someone he thought was interesting.

He greeted her when she came in and she looked pointedly at Cas. “Who’s this, Dean?”

Her son blushed. “Hey mom. This is Castiel. We crashed into each other in the woods. He helped me home. Can we give him a ride to his car?”

“Of course we can. Thank you for helping my son, Castiel. Can you stay for dinner? It’s the least we can do since you helped Dean.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Winchester. It was no trouble at all, especially since it’s partially my fault he’s hurt. I wish I could stay, but I have to get home. We are having a family dinner of our own.”

“I like this one, Dean. So polite.” Dean rolled his eyes and she looked back at Cas. “Another time, then. I’ll make a pie.” She left the two boys for a moment to fetch the first aid kit.

Dean perked up. “Pie? Cas, you gotta come back. My mom bakes the best pies.”

Cas smiled at Dean and promised he’d come back. Mary came back to the living room, with the first aid kit and a crutch. She quickly wrapped Dean’s ankle and handed him the crutch. “Am I right in guessing you will be coming on the ride to Castiel’s car?”

Dean just gave his mom one of his trademark grins and began trying to stand. When that failed, he ended up needing Cas’s help, but once he was up, he hobbled to the car easily. He sat in the back with Cas, claiming he wanted to be able to stretch out his leg. Mary just smiled and let Cas direct her to his car. When they reached it, Cas lingered a moment. He wasn’t used to feeling this close to someone this fast, and he was loth to let the feeling go just yet.

“Dean, I was wondering, if…”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“My father recently renovated our basement into a home theater. I thought maybe, you could come over one day and we could watch a movie.”

“That would be awesome, Cas! I can bring Star Wars. Still can’t believe you’ve never seen them.”

Cas gave Dean that crooked smile again. “I’d like that, Dean.”

Mary bid him goodbye and she and Dean waited until he left in his car. She looked at her son in the rearview mirror and knew it was only a matter of time.  
“Mom?” Why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

“No reason. He’s a nice boy.”

“Yeah. I like him.”

“I do too. And you could use someone to hang out with.”

“I have plenty of people.” His voice was quiet because Dean knew it wasn’t quite the truth.

“I know you do, honey, but they are not here. And I don’t like you spending your whole summer working or in your room.”

“Thanks mom.” Dean sunk a little in his seat, hating how right his mother was. 

Back at home, Mary helped her son out of the car and back to the couch. Once he was settled and his mom had gone to make dinner, he took his phone out. He and Cas had exchanged numbers earlier and sure enough, Dean already had a message. 

**Text from Cas: ****  
****Home safe. It was nice meeting you ****  
**Dean. :) ********

Dean smiled at Cas's text. Of course he used correct punctuation and everything. Dean began typing his reply, curious to see how Cas would react to his lack of grammar.

 **Text from Dean: ****  
****Im glad Cas ****  
**Nice meetin u too :p ********

They continued texting until they both had to stop for dinner, but not before a date was picked to see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the sexy stuff ;)

Dean and Cas quickly began spending a lot of time together, and once Dean’s ankle had healed, they began running together as well. True to her word, Mary made a pie for Cas when he came for dinner and he was able to assure Dean it was the best pie he’d ever eaten.

The more time he spent with Dean, the more Cas found himself wanting more with the sandy-haired boy. He loved how his green eyes would sparkle when he laughed. Cas wanted to brush his fingers over the freckles on Dean’s nose and discover just how far they went on Dean’s body. 

The only problem was that Cas had absolutely no idea if Dean felt the same way. When they watched movies, having quickly worked through Star Wars, they still sat close; usually touching. Dean was not afraid to touch Cas and would put his arm around him. They would mess around, but it never went past friendly. Cas desperately wanted to know if Dean wanted him too, but he’d also never had a friend like Dean and did not want to ruin it.

They were once again spending the day in Cas’s basement, Dean deciding it was way past time for an Indiana Jones marathon. 

“I don’t know how you haven’t seen these, man. You’re a history major!”

“What does my choice in major have to do with having not seen these films?”

Dean just rolled his eyes at Cas’s deadpan response. Of course, he wouldn’t have a clue. Thankfully, Dean was there to fix that. “You just wait. You’ll see what I mean in a minute.”

They started the movie and Dean took his usual spot next to Cas, arm around him. Halfway through “Temple of Doom” and Dean was still flushed and warm from how much he was enjoying Cas hiding against his shoulder throughout Indy’s and Short Round’s journey in India. He knew Cas would not be leaving that spot anytime soon, so he curled his arm around Cas’s shoulders and rubbed his back a little, trying to be comforting. 

“Cas? Can I ask you something?”

Cas disconnected himself from Dean’s shoulder long enough to tip his head and look at him. “You just did.” Dean frowned and Cas smirked. “But you can ask something else.”

Gathering up as much courage as he could Dean asked. “I was just wondering if you….were there any….did you…?”

“Did I what?”

“Did you date anyone while you were at school. ” Dean said it all in a rush, wanting to get all the words out before he chickened out completely.

“I was too focused on my studies. Charlie tried, but no one caught my interest. Why do you ask, Dean?”

“No, no reason. Just curious, I guess.”

Not one to let a topic go, Cas looked at Dean, taking in his flushed face and nervous fidgeting and decided to take his chance. “What about you, Dean? Did you date anyone?”

Dean began to fidget even more. “Ah. No. Same reason as you. Too focused on school.”

He began to shift away from Cas, worried he’d just screwed everything up by going into the topic. Cas stopped him with a hand on his thigh, holding him in place. Dean found himself wishing that that hand would move further into his lap, to the spot he’d been aching to feel those long fingers touch.

“What about now, Dean? Is there anyone who interests you now?”

Dean swallowed. “Yes.”

Cas’s hand shifted and he began tracing the seam on Dean’s inner thigh. “Dean, if you knew the other person was also interested, what would you do?”

He’d been watching Cas’s fingers on his thigh, hoping they’d go a little higher and almost missed what Cas had just said. He looked at Cas’s face and seeing the open want there, he said nothing, just leaned forward enough to kiss plush pink lips. 

Cas was still, and Dean began to worry he’d read the whole situation wrong. He started to pull back, but Cas followed, hands coming up to cup the back of Dean’s head and bring their lips back together. It was a little rougher and lacked finesse, but Dean found himself smiling into the kiss, relieved his feelings were returned.

When they stopped for air, he traced Cas’s cheek with his thumb. “So, looks like we’re both idiots.”

Cas pressed into the touch before resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, still blissful after that kiss. “What do you mean, Dean?”

“Cas, I realised I’d been wanting to kiss you since you told me my mom’s pie was the best. I’m pretty sure I wanted it when we crashed into each other and you helped me get home.”

He saw Cas’s shoulders start to shake and worried he’d said too much. Cas looked up at him smiling and laughing. “Dean, I wanted you then too. We really are idiots.”

Dean smiled down at Cas. “Then why are we sittin’ here talkin’,” he waggled his eyebrows at Cas, “we could be doing other things. Things that still require mouths, but no words.”

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s neck and nipped along his jaw. Dean shut up as he continued and grabbed a chunk of black hair and used it to make Cas look at him. Their lips came together again. The kisses were a little more desperate and a little more passionate as hands began to wander and stroke. Dean gasped and arched his hips as Cas finally touched him where he’d been craving. Cas took advantage and licked into Dean’s mouth, tongues moving together as Cas stroked Dean through faded denim.

Dean pressed Cas back onto the sofa, mouth never leaving his. They both groaned as their hips came into contact, erections rubbing together. Trailing kisses down Cas’s neck, Dean placed his hand over the thick, hard bulge in Cas’s jeans and gave it a squeeze. He began to stroke it, just as Cas had to him and with every gasp and moan that came out of Cas’s mouth, Dean found he just wanted more.

“Dean! Ah! Wait. Please.”

Dean stopped immediately and looked confused. “Cas? What’s wrong? Was I going too fast? I’m sorry. I-”

Cas put his finger to Dean’s lips to silence him. “No, Dean. It’s all amazing. It’s just, just, I’ve never done anything like this with anyone before.”

Dean kissed the finger still pressed to his lips and moved so they were sitting face to face again. “Hey. It’s okay, angel. We can slow down a bit. I rather liked kissing you.” To prove his point, he kissed Cas lightly, just a slight brush of lips.

Cas’s gaze softened and he smiled dreamily. “We don’t have to slow down too much. I was just really close and did not want to come in my pants.”

Glad he hadn’t pushed too far, Dean kissed that spot just below Cas’s ear. “Is that right? How would you like to come?” 

His hand trailed over Cas’s chest, stopping to pinch his nipple through his shirt, and making Cas jerk. “Do you want my hand on your dick? Stroking you? Fingers tracing the veins there, bringing you closer and closer to the edge?” 

He was at Cas’s stomach, fingers sliding under his t-shirt, making circles on his heated skin. He licked the shell of Cas’s ear. “What about with my mouth? Sucking you off? I bet you taste good, baby.”

Cas whined as Dean’s fingers began sliding down the dark trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans. Callused fingertips moving just under the denim. He tried to shift so Dean’s fingers would slide further, but Dean pulled back, chuckling darkly, letting his hand just rest on Cas’s stomach.

“Dean! Please!”

Dean began unbuttoning Cas’s jeans slowly, drawing the zipper down, and easing some of the pressure on his aching cock.

“No underwear. Someone was optimistic.”

Cas growled and Dean chuckled again. “Dean.”

He bit lightly at Cas’s earlobe. “Tell me what you want, Cas.”

“I want. I want. I want your hand.”

Dean sat up and began shimmying Cas’s jeans off, leaving his dick hard against his stomach, leaking precome. Dean looked Cas over, gaze lingering on his cock. He skimmed his hands over Cas’s thighs, watching Cas’s reaction as he crept closer and closer to where Cas wanted them. 

He dipped back down for a kiss, watching as Cas thrust into the air, desperate to be touched. “Where do you want my hands, Cas?” Dean let his knuckles graze Cas’s balls and he cursed. “Look at that. What a reaction. Should I do it again?”

Cas was silent so Dean ran his knuckles under Cas’s balls again and that was all it took for Cas to plead. “More, Dean, please. Touch me. Touch my dick. Wanted it for so long.”

Taking Cas’s balls in his hand and giving them a squeeze, Dean finally took Cas’s cock in his hand and gave it a stroke. “As you wish, angel.”

Dean began stroking Cas, thumbing over the head of his prick and giving him a little twist on the upstroke. He was enjoying all the noises escaping from Cas’s mouth and he pressed his own, still clothed, erection against Cas’s hip.

Kissing Cas messily, Dean began whispering in Cas’s ear again. “God, Cas. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? You feel so good in my hand. I want to see you come, angel.”

Cas began rocking his hips, fucking Dean’s fist, his words working him up even further. Dean tightened his fingers just slightly and pressed his hips against Cas’s leg. “That’s it, baby. Don’t stop. Feel how much I want you. As soon as you want, angel. I want to be inside you. I’ve wanted you so bad, Cas.”

Another press of Dean’s hips and Cas moaned. “Yes! I want that, Dean. Want you in me. Don’t stop talking. So...close.” Cas cried out as Dean stroked him a bit quicker. 

He felt Dean smile against his neck. “Like the dirty talk? I’ll keep at it, then. Want to see you come, Cas. Want to see your face and know it’s because of me. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been?” Dean rocked his hips to show just exactly how hard it was, “Us sitting so close together. You leaning on me when all I wanted to do was kiss you. Feel your lips on mine, your hands touching me.”

Dean began stroking Cas in earnest and it was only a matter of moments before Cas let out a strangled, “Dean!” He came in Dean’s hand and Dean kept stroking him until he was spent, softly saying his name and kissing Cas slow and sweet. 

After a few moments of post-coital bliss and more drugging kisses, Cas tugged his shirt off and used it to clean himself and Dean up. “Dean?”

Not moving from his spot, Dean just looked at Cas. “Hmm?”

“How are you still completely dressed?”

Dean’s eyes were closed and he had a soft smile. “Don’t know. Pretty sure I got distracted undressing you.”

Cas looked down the line of Dean’s body and noticed he was still hard in his jeans. He palmed that thick bulge like Dean had done to him earlier and smiled as Dean thrust into his hand. 

“Mind if I help you with that?”

“I’d love it, Cas.”

“Sit up.” 

Dean did as Cas said and watched as he moved off the sofa to kneel between his legs. 

Finally understanding what Cas intended to do, Dean opened his eyes and shifted in his seat. “Are you sure, Cas? You don’t have to.” 

Cas licked his lips and reached for the button of Dean’s jeans. “I’m sure, Dean. I want to. Could you...could you call me angel again?”

Dean’s smirk was back. “Liked that, did you? I’ll call you whatever you want, angel. You certainly look like one. A thoroughly debauched angel at the moment, but my angel none the less.” 

Cas shivered and reached for Dean’s jeans again, successfully getting them unbuttoned this time. He tugged them down Dean’s legs and watched as Dean pulled his shirt off, and dragged his hands down his chest. Cas was mesmerized. Dean was beautiful. Golden tan and very fit. Cas hooked his fingers in Dean’s boxers and began to tug them, Dean lifting his hips to help. 

When he finally looked at Dean’s cock, he gulped. Dean was big, his erection jutting forward from sandy curls. “Cas. Look at me.” Cas saw concern in Dean’s eyes. “It’s okay. If you feel uncomfortable, you can come back up here and you can use your hand. I just want you here. I’ve been dreaming of this forever.” 

Cas began peppering kisses along Dean’s inner thigh, giving a few nips as he got closer to Dean’s dick. “No. I want to, Dean. You have a beautiful penis.” Cas put his hand around the base and kissed the head. 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “First time I’ve ever heard someone say that.” He groaned as Cas gave him a tentative lick and did his best not to thrust forward. “Not gonna last long, angel.” 

Cas took the head in his mouth and sucked, finding it was not too bad, he took more in his mouth and heard Dean curse. “Jesus Christ! Cas!” 

Encouraged, he began to move back and forth on Dean’s cock. Cas found he didn’t mind the taste. Slightly salty and bitter, but not bad overall. When Dean’s hand came to rest on his head, he hummed. The vibrations on his dick had Dean clenching his hand in Cas’s hair and thrusting a little into Cas’s mouth. 

He reached up and fondled Dean’s balls, and felt them begin to draw up. “God! Cas! I’m so close.” 

Cas continued to suck and he pulled back until just the head was in his mouth again, and ran his tongue along the edge. He flicked his eyes up to Dean’s and was in awe of what he saw. Dean’s head was thrown back, arm over his eyes, his whole body tense. He hollowed out his cheeks, Dean gave a shout and looked down at Cas. Cas could see he wanted to thrust again, so he nodded slightly and Dean’s hip came up. 

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and tried to pull Cas up to him, not wanting to come in his angel’s mouth. Cas came to sit in his lap, confused. “Dean? Did I? Is something wrong?”

Dean kissed his swollen lips, savouring the taste of himself on Cas’s tongue. “You were perfect, angel. Wanted to come, kissing you. Your hand on me.” He took Cas’s hand and wrapped those long fingers around his prick. 

Cas began stroking Dean and pressed their lips together again. It only took a few strokes of his hand and Dean cried out and came. Cas kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip. Dean’s arms came around him and held him close. 

“God. Cas. That was amazing.” 

Cas just hummed and placed a few more kisses along Dean’s jaw and neck. He reached back for his already soiled shirt and cleaned Dean and himself up. Dean was breathing heavily, and just let Cas wipe him down. Once he’d thrown the shirt back on the floor, Dean laid them down on the couch and just looked at Cas. 

They were both damp with sweat and breathing heavily. “Thank you, angel. You are perfection.” 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. “I loved every second of that, Dean. You are beautiful.” 

Dean traced Cas’s lips with his thumb. “So apparently one blow job and I get all sappy.” 

Cas laughed. “I like you sappy.” He yawned and Dean put his arms around him and held him close, before yawning himself.

“Shut up. Let’s sleep a little. And then we can go again.” Dean’s eyes began to close and Cas cuddled close. 

“Okay, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Dean’s chest, breaths evening out as they both dozed.


End file.
